Management of patients with chronic disease poses many challenges. Chronic diseases such as heart failure, asthma, COPD, chronic pain, and epilepsy, are event driven. Some example implantable devices for use in heart disease treatment include pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), and heart failure cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) devices. Often, implanted devices are used to monitor a patient's condition before, during, and after treatments applied by the implanted device. Implanted devices are often designed to monitor conditions and performance of the device itself.
The implantable devices can be configured to separately monitor or sense the electro-physiologic data associated with different organs or types of tissue in a patient (e.g., neurological tissue, cardiac muscle, and skeletal muscle). This data, when appropriately analyzed, can provide the clinician with a valuable diagnostic and/or prognostic tool to more accurately assess a status of patient health or the diagnostic state of the implantable device.